


You Stole Both My Wallet And My Heart

by Hetalia1912



Series: Steal Your Heart [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Dongwoo-centric, Dramedy, First Kiss, Flirting, Idol Dongwoo, M/M, Minor Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Romantic Comedy, Singer Dongwoo, Strangers to Lovers, Theif Woohyun, Thief Sunggyu, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun
Series: Steal Your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799260





	You Stole Both My Wallet And My Heart

**4:34 PM**

"So the show's canceled?"

Dongwoo sighed and just shrugged his shoulders."As far as I know it's just been postponed for now."He clarified."I've been trying to convince my manager that we can get more security but he won't listen to me."


End file.
